Too Late
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Cuando un amor puro, inocente y sincero es corrompido por la burla y el narcisismo, puede llevar al nacimiento de una personalidad retorcida, despiadada y salvaje. Eren ha sufrido una metamorfosis, y tiene un solo objetivo, destruir al que ha pisoteado su corazón, nada va a detenerlo... acaso ya es... muy tarde... Two shot/Fari/Ereri/Angs/Drama/Revenge/AU/Lemon - PARA NANA RAL!


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Con una historia cortita pero interesante, no sé, amo cuando Eren está loquito, ustedes? Me dicen que tal les ha parecido? gracias!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Comienza con Fari, pero es breve. Nothing more, no habrá suculencia fuerte, aún.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _"Es fácil esquivar la lanza,_**

 ** _más no el puñal oculto"_**

 ** _Proverbio chino_**

 ** _._**

.

-: Sem-sempai… - dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras su barbilla temblaba – Me… me gustas sempai…

Levi lo miró aburridamente.

-: ¿Y?

El más joven lo miró desesperado a través de los gruesos vidrios de sus lentes, sintiendo que sus ojos color aguamarina se llenaban de líquido. Sus deditos regordetes se movían nerviosamente, mientras sus palmas transpiraban, nunca se hubiera animado a abrir de esa manera su corazón, pero es que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando esas palabras adentro suyo, que el trato amable y dulce de su sempai en esos días le había hecho florecer la confesión como un racimo de rosas que se le trepó por la garganta y lanzó sus pétalos por entre sus labios esa misma tarde de mortecino sol.

-: Mira… ¿cómo era tu nombre? Bueno, no importa cómo te llames, da igual, pero veamos, estás un poco… "pesado" – dijo hundiendo el dedo índice en la pequeña barriguita del otro – por no decir que cada vez que sonríes pareces hojalatero, – se refería a los frenos que el otro usaba – Y… y esos anteojos tan… horribles… A ver… no es que seas feo pero… bueno, sí, eres feo, aunque eres algo alto lo cual… es una linda cualidad pero para nada suficiente… entiende, querido, no estás a mi altura, tendrías que buscar alguien… alguien más a tu nivel… - dijo moviendo la mano hacia abajo – Alguien, más como tú… como ese tal Armin… tiene cara de niña, pero iría bien con tu… apariencia… Si me vieran contigo… Dios no lo permita, mi reputación caería a niveles imposibles de recuperar…

Eren agachó la cabeza abatido, sintiendo que cada palabra lo corría por dentro como ácido.

-: Tú… tú dijiste que-

-: Bueno, bueno, sí, que nos encontremos en la terraza, pero es que necesitaba mejorar en las materias, no me malinterpretes, fuiste de mucha utilidad, ya aprobé lo que necesitaba. Pero que yo me haya dignado a hablarte es premio más que suficiente, pudiste compartir mi amistad un par de días. Siéntete afortunado, pero ya no más… Lamento que te hayas ilusionado, pero somos diferentes, ¿lo entiendes? – El ojiazul se acercó coquetamente y tomó la rechoncha carita entre sus manos sonriéndole sensualmente – Está bien, sólo te daré un beso, porque me caes bien – el olor mentolado del aliento de Levi hizo que Eren se sintiera hipnotizado de inmediato – Sólo uno…

Acercó lentamente sus rosados labios, mientras el muchachito temblaba emocionado, pero cuando estaba a poco de unir sus bocas se puso en puntas de pie y le besó la punta de la nariz.

-: Aja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – el chico delgado y apenas más bajo se dobló de la risa - ¡Tu cara! ¡JA, JA, JA! No, no pue-ja, ja, ja, no puedo, ja, ja… aaah… ¿Realmente creíste que iba a besarte? Ja, ja, ja, ja… Disculpa, es que eres taaan ingenuo, no hay forma que te bese… Iuuggh – dijo haciendo una mueca de asco – Me da un poco de asquito… aunque, ¿qué dices niño? Tal vez si te beso te conviertas en un príncipe… ¿probamos?

-: No… - dijo Eren con la poca dignidad que le quedaba mientras retrocedía intentando no desmoronarse del todo – Ya entendí… adiós, sempai.

-: Oh, espera, espera… - el joven se acercó y con rapidez le sacó los anteojos - ¿Ya vas a llorar? Por favor, déjame ver tus lágrimas, anda, vamos…

-: No, no, déjame – el joven buscaba voltearse pero el otro lo perseguía.

-: Llora un poco, vamos, quiero ver si es verdad que llorarías por mí.

-: Por favor, devuélveme mis lentes, los necesito.

-: Eres taaan aburrido, bueno, bueno, ya te los doy, ven, vamos, ven… - dijo moviendo los lentes a un costado como se le mostraría un hueso a un perro. Eren se acercó – Deja ver… - Le levantó el largo flequillo de improviso y vio los hermosos ojos aguamarina llenos de lágrimas – Oh… tienes unos ojos muy…

Eren le quitó los lentes de un manotazo y se giró para irse completamente rojo.

-: ¡Ey, "enamorado", vuelve aquí! – pero Eren se fue corriendo, Levi suspiró molesto – Realmente quería verlo llorar, tch. Como sea, ¿qué le gusto? Qué asco, tipo raro… ja, ja, ja, los chicos no me lo van a creer…

Eren no volvió a clases, se quedó en el último cubículo del baño llorando amargamente, hipando de a momentos y sofocando su voz con un brazo, estaba tan destruido, tan humillado, tan dolido… Levi la semana anterior había sido tan dulce y suave con él. Lo abrazaba, se sentaba en su regazo para que le explicara, le sonreía candorosamente. Y él lo amaba tanto, estaba secretamente enamorado de ese chico menudo, de piel blanca y tersa, era como un ángel, pero sólo de apariencia. Con un "no, gracias", hubiera sido suficiente, ¿qué afán de maltratarlo de esa manera? De hacerlo sufrir tan duramente… después que él lo ayudara con tanto cariño. El amor era una mierda…

Levi no se conformó con hacerlo sufrir ese día. Se dedicó a coquetear con todas las chicas de su curso, llegando a salir con algunas, las besaba en frente del joven cada vez que podía. Lo humilló contándole a todos sus amigos su confesión, con lo cual le hacían bullying y se burlaban llamándolo "el rarito feo". Ir al colegio se había vuelto una tortura.

-: Mira, Levi – dijo la rubia mirando con desdén al pobre jovencito – Ahí viene tu amor…

-: Ya cállate, no te burles Petra, los gusanos también tienen derecho a enamorarse de los dioses…

-: Pppfff… JA, JA, JA, JA – Se reía todo su séquito a coro, mientras Eren se ponía colorado y trataba de caminar lo más rápido posible por ese pasillo. Reinner le hizo "zancadilla" (puso el pie para que tropezara), y Eren cayó de bruces, sus lentes saltaron de su rostro y una de las patillas se rompió en el proceso.

-: Oh, pobre cosita fea, toma – dijo Berthold alcanzándole sus anteojos – Tus binoculares, ja, ja, ja. Miren esta cosa – dijo cambiando de parecer y colocándose los lentes, todos se carcajearon a más no poder – Además de feo ve el mundo horrible, es como estar dentro de una pecera, ja, ja, ja.

-: Ya, gigantón, devuélvele sus anteojos, tendremos problemas con el profesor – advirtió Levi.

-: Oh, defendiendo a su enamorado – lo codeó Petra.

Eren se puso de pie con el rostro serio y le quitó sus lentes a Berthold, levantó su bolso y se fue.

Poco a poco, como una estrella agonizante, Eren se volvió una persona taciturna y solitaria. Antes al menos algunos le daban conversación, era un buen chico, un excelente compañero dispuesto a ayudar a todos, y sus profesores siempre destacaban su compromiso. Pero ahora parecía la sombra de lo que había sido. En su cuaderno de apuntes garabateaba el nombre de Levi y lo atravesaba con puñales y espadas, a veces simplemente lo hacía explotar con bombas al estilo cómic. Un rencor negro y pesaroso se apoderó de su voluntad. Soñaba con el día en que se arrastrara a sus pies, suplicándole perdón, era lo único que llenaba sus pensamientos.

Carla, la madre de Eren estaba preocupada, su hijo comía cada vez menos y se encerraba en su pieza por horas y horas. Estaba ojeroso y su sonrisa habitual había desaparecido. Fue varias veces a hablar con las autoridades del colegio, al ver que no hacían nada ante los ataques que su hijo recibía, le robaban los útiles, le rompían las hojas, le escribían groserías en el casillero.

Cuando el director le dijo que mejor lo llevara a un psicólogo para "enderezar" el camino del joven, refiriéndose a sus inclinaciones homosexuales, Carla supo que era suficiente. Se fue dando un portazo luego de decirle al hombre que mejor se psicoanalizara él por ser tan indiferente al sufrimiento de los alumnos, y sacó a su hijo de ese lugar.

Pero el daño estaba hecho, la semilla del mal había echado raíces en el corazón del joven, y aunque los años, el amor de su madre, de nuevos amigos que hizo en el nuevo establecimiento educativo y la guía constante de los doctores lo ayudaron a mejorar, nunca volvió a ser el mismo…

-0-

Tuvieron que pasar un poco más de diez años para que Levi finalmente encontrara el éxito, luego de intentarlo en varios rubros y con mucho esfuerzo, finalmente tenía una agencia de modelos masculinos que en los últimos dos años se había vuelto sólida en el mercado.

-: Ya está cerrado – dijo con molestia el pelinegro al escuchar el tintineo de la puerta al abrirse. Se quitó los anteojos de descanso y quedó muy impresionado con el hombre que acababa de entrar.

Con sus ojos ya entrenados en el ámbito, reconoció que era una belleza increíblemente atractiva la que se encontraba parada frente a él, con sus probablemente metro ochenta y largos. Ya no sentía complejos por su estatura, había aprendido a mirar a "sus chicos", como les decía en confianza, desde abajo.

-: Buenas tardes, señor Ackerman, vine a ofrecerle mis servicios…

-: ¿Disculpa?

Lo único que agregó el majestuoso joven a su escueta presentación, fue una carpeta pulcramente confeccionada. Levi apenas lo abrió se dio cuenta de lo que era. Un Book, una especie de carpeta con los datos personales de los modelos y una serie de las mejores fotos para mostrar su talento.

-: Le pido sea tan amable de mirarlo. Quisiera tener el honor de trabajar en usted, soy un gran fan de su carrera, y de cómo ha logrado llegar a la cima conquistando los negocios de la moda. Mi sueño es ser modelo de pasarela.

-: Oh, wow, gracias por el halago, pero lo cierto es que el staff actualmente está completo y-

-: Por favor, eh viajado de muy lejos para conseguir hablar con usted, aún no puedo creer que lo tenga en persona. Pensé que iba a tener que lidiar con secretarias y eso.

-: Bueno, ya todos se retiraron, le pediría que regrese mañana y-

-: Espere, mire mi book por favor, sólo le tomará unos minutos darse cuenta.

-: ¿Disculpa? ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó Levi mirándolo y enarcando una ceja. El muchachito se acercó coquetamente invadiendo un poco su espacio personal, los ojazos verdes recorrieron desde su clavícula a sus pestañas, y sonriendo de una manera que quitaba la respiración.

-: No… no nos conocemos, pero podríamos…

El mayor lo miró seriamente y al final cedió con una sonrisa tibia.

-: Eres atrevido, ojos verdes – el jovencito rió candorosamente y ladeó la cabeza mientras tomaba el vaso con agua que el otro sostenía momentos antes, para beber seductoramente mientras se relamía los labios. Dejó el utensilio sobre la mesa, mientras se quitaba el saco de su precioso traje blanco y empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

-: ¿Quiere ver la mercadería, Levi-san?

-: Tengo tu book, ¿no? No hace falta que… te… desvistas… - y aunque sus labios decían una cosa sus ojos hacían exactamente lo contrario, patinando por esa piel increíblemente dorada y firme, esas gemas verdes destacándose candorosas, mientras la camisa blanca resbalaba por sus hombros y el joven se giraba para que apreciara su espalda.

-: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opina?

-: Bueno, creo que tienes… algo de potencial… Pero no tomo las decisiones solo, además no estamos reclutando en este momento y… - No pudo seguir porque Eren ya estaba en boxers. Levi todo el día trabajaba con cuerpos humanos, más precisamente masculinos, pero… joder… el muchacho era precioso por donde se lo mirase. Y esos boxers blancos de cintura negra le quedaban simplemente espectaculares, ¿realmente todo eso era de él? Esa jugosa entrepierna se le acercó rápidamente y tuvo que levantar la vista. El muchacho lo miraba con cierta superioridad, propia de las personas con una excesiva autoestima.

-: Levi… - pronunció su nombre con deseo – Dame una oportunidad… juro que no te arrepentirás.

No muchas veces Levi tenía corazonadas o presentimientos sobre sus decisiones, pero ésta era como una luz roja de ambulancia con una sirena de policía, como si todo su cuerpo le dijera que rechazara al muchacho. Aunque no quería, porque era demasiado hermoso, tanta belleza les podría traer jugosos contratos.

-: Haremos una prueba rápida, siéntate allí – dijo señalándole el lugar donde las cámaras estaban dispuestas.

Eren se sentó con tranquilidad, mientras seguía sonriendo de esa manera encantadora. Levi prendió las luces y los reflectores, acomodó los paneles refractarios y tomó la cámara principal para comenzar a sacarle algunas fotos.

-: Muévete, quiero verte en acción, muéstrame qué tienes, piel dorada, vamos.

Eren complació al empresario, más que bien, a decir por la semi erección que se cargaba en sus pantalones. Pero es que el muchacho se giraba y abría las piernas, mirándolo por encima de su hombro, casi como si lo estuviera invitando a follarlo. Le tomó más de cuarenta fotos, muy pocas considerando que normalmente para un book se tomaban entre 500 o 600. Las repasó rápidamente por el display de lcd de la misma, mierda, era demasiado hermoso, incluso en las malas tomas salía lindo, sin dudas ese chico era ese tipo de rostro que enamoraba a las cámaras, extraordinariamente fotogénico. Definitivamente era un adonis.

-: Bueno, déjame pensarlo, y te estaré llamando para otras pruebas en caso de que Farlan, mi otro socio, acepte – acotó el hombre mientras el más alto terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones.

-: Bien… agradezco la oportunidad, pero en caso de que no llames… - se acercó hasta el más bajo y acercó su boca para dejar un rápido beso en la punta de su nariz. Levi quedó en blanco… literalmente. El adonis se fue con la camisa entreabierta, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Recién cuando desapareció de su vista, fue que Levi pudo pensar con un poco de claridad. Mientras lo tuvo cerca fue como una horda de feromonas que lo dejaron completamente indefenso y a su merced, ese chico era peligroso. Abrió el book y leyó en voz alta.

-: Nere Regaej – se quedó pensando, pero no, no había escuchado nada similar antes – Madre alemana, padre suizo… mmm… ¿24 años? Parece mucho más joven, pero apenas tiene dos años menos que yo… aaahh… en fin… desinhibido, sexy… podría funcionar…

-0-

-: Bonjour, caramel – Farlan se acercó y le dejó un sutil beso en la comisura de los labios. Fuera de la oficina podían ser los amantes más apasionados, pero de las puertas para adentro, siempre profesionales, jamás se daban muestras de afecto, más que estrecharse las manos o posar para alguna foto.

"Levioza", era un emprendimiento fundado por Levi, que justo a tiempo y antes de que colapsara financieramente, recibió el respaldo de las frondosas arcas de Farlan. Hijo de un acaudalado cirujano plástico, cuando conoció a Levi fue amor a primera vista. Se cruzaron en un pasillo de la universidad, el más bajo venía corriendo porque llegaba tarde a la clase de economía y se lo llevó por delante. Unas disculpas y un café más tarde hicieron que empezaran a conocerse. Farlan era lindo, rubio, de porte elegante y preciosos ojos celestes, aunque lo acechaba la fama de su padre por lo cual era prácticamente acosado por toda clase de personas que buscaban la oportunidad de atraparlo.

Eso era lo que le había llamado la atención de Levi, el joven lo trataba como un igual, sin ninguna intención oculta, más que la de compartir algunos apuntes y alguna que otra conversación. No supo en qué momento se enamoró hasta los huesos de ese chico bajito y arrogante. Adoraba perderse en sus ojos rasgados y grises. Levi le había contado que tenía genes asiáticos en su árbol genealógico, y que el color de sus ojos era por su abuelo europeo. Era inteligente y perspicaz, siempre pensando en el progreso y en proyectarse en el futuro, esas ganas de crecer, de salir adelante, el esfuerzo que veía que ponía en aquello que le interesaba fue un flechazo a su corazón.

Lo seguiría hasta los confines del infierno si era necesario. No tardaron en ser inseparables, y adónde iba uno iba el otro. Farlan fue el primero en confesarse, fue en las playas de Okinawa en Septiembre, cuando los cerezos estaban en flor. Recuerda perfectamente que su primer beso olía a las sakuras que inundaban el ambiente. Levi jamás le pidió ayuda, aunque lo veía frustrarse con algunos negocios que no se daban, estuvo a su lado incondicionalmente. Aprendió que Levi no se daba por vencido con facilidad, y que luego de una caída pronto estaba en pie de nuevo, luchando. Ese espíritu guerrero era una de las cualidades que más admiraba de su pareja. Finalmente y viendo toda la dedicación que su pareja le había puesto a "Levioza", le pidió que aceptara su ayuda, como Levi se negaba a recibir ayuda sin retribución, le sugirió que fueran socios. Decidieron probar, y asombrosamente fue un éxito total.

El sexo con Levi era increíble, jamás había disfrutado tanto de la intimidad. El más bajo era dominante, exigente, pero a la vez le prodigaba placer en cantidades exorbitantes. Era el mejor amante que había pasado por su cama. Por lo que Farlan podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que era bastante feliz a su lado. No se imaginaba al lado de nadie más.

Su nivel de comunicación era excelente, bastaba una mirada para entenderse perfectamente, Farlan estaba en los aspectos más técnicos de la empresa, los contratos, lidiar con los requerimientos, cumplimentar con las exigencias municipales, la publicidad y los eventos. Levi estaba más involucrado con los "recursos", es decir los modelos, enseñarles a hacer bien su trabajo, la edición y la negociación de los honorarios. También Levi conseguía el esponsoreo de otras empresas y nuevos contactos para conseguir más ingresos, aunque últimamente por el nivel de sus muchachos y la prolijidad de sus trabajos, eran altamente cotizados. Estaban ascendiendo rápidamente.

Levi le alcanzó la taza con leche y apenas un toque de café, endulzado tal como a él le gustaba. Se sentó y revisaron las cosas urgentes del día. La primera en llegar fue Isabel, la recepcionista, una chica de extraordinaria belleza. Luego empezaron a caer los muchachos, tenían mucho trabajo últimamente porque se acercaba el evento del Fashion Week en Medellín, por lo que estaban seleccionando a los que irían.

-: Oye, Far, ayer vino un muchacho, ya cuando estaba cerrando y me dejó su book.

-: ¿Lo aceptaste? – preguntó extrañado el rubio.

-: Échale una ojeada, creo que puede ser interesante – dijo alcanzándole la carpeta.

Farlan la abrió y hojeó cuidadosamente, cuando Levi sugería algo era porque estaba había visto algo que podía ser de utilidad. Quedó impactado, en verdad las fotos retrataban un joven increíblemente hermoso. Negarle una oportunidad sería un desperdicio. Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención, y era que un jovencito con esas cualidades se hubiera presentado por sus propios medios. Es decir en la misma cuadra había dos agencias más, y parecía no tener experiencia alguna, pero sus poses eran demasiadas buenas para decir que era natural. Pero aún así… debería verlo personalmente.

-: ¿Y bien?

-: ¿Dices que vino solo?

-: Dijo que nos conocía de las revistas, que sabía de mi carrera y que quería trabajar con nosotros.

-: Mmm… creo que deberíamos hacerle unas pruebas, parece tener un gran encanto frente a la cámara, a decir por las fotos. Su cuerpo es muy lindo. Aunque no creo que podamos darle trabajo de inmediato, estamos al tope con los contratos.

-: Como dijiste, deberíamos hacer una prueba y si encaja tenerlo en el "banco de reserva".

-: Confiaré en ti, caramel, la última vez que rechazamos a alguien fue el siguiente descubrimiento de "Nova Star" – Farlan se refería a la competencia, Levi lo miró de soslayo y sonrió.

-0-

El celular sonó, lo miró con tranquilidad y un timbrazo antes que lo tomara el contestador, atendió.

-: ¿Moshi-moshi?

-: ¿Nere?

-: Señor Ackerman… - dijo el joven enronqueciendo la voz a la vez que una sádica sonrisa se encendía en su rostro.

-: Mira, he hablado con mi socio, Farlan Church, hemos decidido hacer una prueba a fondo para ver si tienes lo que necesitamos. Pero voy a ser honesto Nere, en estos momentos estamos ocupados realmente con un evento que se aproxima, supongo que ya escuchaste de la Fashion Week en Medellín.

-: Por supuesto, conozco todos los eventos del año.

-: Bien, mira… mmm… vente el viernes a las ocho, estará cerrado, mándame un mensaje de texto para abrirte, estaremos con mi socio y nuestro editor de imágenes. Sólo tendremos una hora, luego veremos qué podemos hacer por ti.

-: Más que suficiente, gracias, Levi-san… Daré lo mejor de mi…

-: Muy bien, será hasta el viernes, adiós Nere.

El joven cortó la comunicación. Se puso de pie, estaba desnudo y bañado en sudor. Solía entrenar por muchas horas en esa habitación de su casa en absoluta oscuridad. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en una pared. Arriba el espejo estaba cubierto de fotos de Levi, todas de las revistas que iba comprando, en la mayoría posando y sonriendo. Se acercó un poco, los haces plateados de la luna deslizándose por su perfecta piel.

-: Una década esperando este momento, sempai… Soñando, anhelando… me he preparado apropiadamente, sé que estarás orgulloso de mi… lo sé… Mira estos colmillos – dijo tocando su dentadura – Mira estas garras… - habló mientras acariciaba su erección enérgicamente y se reía como desquiciado – Con todas mis fuerzas, aaah, con todo lo que tengo… aaaah, todo lo que soy te lo debo a ti, y seré yo quien… aaaah… te destroce por completo, cuando… aaah, estés roto y fragmentado en el suelo, pisaré cada pequeña parte hasta dejarte… ¡aaaaah!... pulverizado…

Eyaculó copiosamente sobre el espejo y miró su reflejo como un lobo hambriento, el vapor de sus fauces empañando su reflejo…

-0-

-: Bien, vamos por la última ráfaga – dijo Connie el fotógrafo, mientras ajustaba el zoom de los lentes.

Eren volvió a sonreír con alegría e hizo caso a todas las posturas solicitadas con mucha predisposición. Farlan miraba atentamente desde un rincón, Levi se acercó.

-: ¿Ya decidiste? – le preguntó el pelinegro.

-: Tiene mi aprobación si a eso te refieres… Igual… ¿no te parece extraño? Con un talento tan evidente, ¿nadie lo reclutó antes? ¿Nadie lo vio?

-: Ya deja eso, tuvimos un golpe de suerte. ¿Entonces lo dejo en el "banco"? – Farlan asintió.

-: Y con esto terminamos, fiuuu. Te agradezco, Nere, ha sido un placer trabajar contigo – le dijo el pelicorto al joven – Normalmente los muchachos son muy escandalosos, ja.

-: Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para facilitar el trabajo de todos. Gracias a ti, Connie.

Mientras Levi revisaba parte del material con el fotógrafo, Eren se acercó a Farlan.

-: Señor Church, quería agradecerle personalmente por haberse tomado el tiempo y la molestia de participar de esta prueba… ¡Oh! – dijo abriendo sus preciosos ojos con sorpresa.

-: ¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio mirándolo desconcertado.

-: Ahora entiendo… Permítame el atrevimiento, pero en verdad usted es un hombre… impresionante – Farlan se quedó mudo ante el sincero halago – Ahora entiendo, porqué el señor Ackerman lo elige, ¿ha sido modelo? Porque no lo he visto en publicidades.

-: No, yo no, lo mío es administrar y la contabilidad.

-: Que desperdicio, tiene un porte y una elegancia pocas veces vista… me pregunto si el señor Ackerman no quiere exponerlo, sería fácil que una horda de buitres lo acecharan, no puedo evitarlo, es usted muy hermoso.

-: Esa debería ser mi línea en todo caso, estamos esperando grandes cosas de ti – dijo el hombre intentado relajar el ambiente, de repente la mirada de ese joven quemaba… ardía…

-: Haré todo lo que me pidan… - esa frase sonaba tan tentadora que Farlan no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en la carnosa boca de Eren – Me pregunto, si podría venir a la agencia, aunque no hubiera trabajo para mí, yo podría ayudar, y sobre todo aprender de los demás… Además yo… preparo unos cafés muy sabrosos.

-: Yo no tengo problemas en que lo hagas, de hecho te lo iba a sugerir, para que te vayas acostumbrando al ambiente y de paso para que conozcas a los demás. Son siete en total, mañana vendrán tres, tenemos que hacer unos samples para mandar a algunas empresas.

-: Con todo gusto… - Eren dio unos pasos y olisqueó cerca del cuello de Farlan que lo miró sorprendido – Oh, Pour Homme de Lancome, que delicia. También es uno de mis favoritos.

El calor de las palabras del joven le hizo cosquillear el cuello.

-: Qu-que buen olfato… ejem… - Farlan se alejó un poco al ver que el ojiverde no se movía.

Levi miró de reojo la escena, ¿Farlan se había ruborizado? Decidió acercarse, esa rara aura de intimidad le generó un poco de incomodidad.

-: Bien Nere, hemos terminado por hoy. ¿Te acercamos a tu casa? Digo, es tarde.

-: No gracias, tengo mi propio auto. Le decía al señor Church que mañana vendré como aprendiz.

-: De acuerdo, pero deja las formalidades de lado, es Levi y Farlan ahora.

-: Muchas gracias, estoy feliz – hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza – Me retiro, buen descanso.

Luego de cerrar y subir al carro, Levi habló mientras manejaba.

-: ¿Estabas flirteando con el nuevo? – Su voz apenas tenía un matiz de reproche.

-: Se acercó a charlar, no te pongas paranoico, caramel. Tú estás todo el día entre cuerpos esculpidos en calzones o desnudos y yo nunca me quejo.

-: Ja, lo estás haciendo ahora – Farlan lo miró divertido y aprovechó la pausa del semáforo para robarle un beso al más bajo.

-: Te amo a ti, Levi, no pienses tonterías, ¿quieres?

-: Pff, dudo que ese mocoso te folle tan bien como yo.

-: ¡Levi! – lo regañó el otro ruborizándose un poco.

-0-

-: Córrete novato, estorbas – le dijo con bastante arrogancia Jean, mientras pasaba por delante para ir a los vestidores.

-: No les hagas caso – le dijo Connie recibiendo un café recién hecho del castaño – Aquí todos se creen las fucking reinas. Como sea. No dejes que te intimiden.

-: Para nada, además, los caballos no me asustan – le dijo por lo bajo y ambos echaron a reír.

Eren estuvo atento con todos, ayudó a organizar papeles, miró a sus compañeros posando, y excepto con Jean, todos los recibieron con alegría. Al final del día hubo una reunión en el salón preparado para eso. El joven se encargó de servir los tés y el agua mineral.

-: Bien – comenzó Levi – En primer lugar queremos felicitarlos a todos, y les asignaremos las siguientes campañas. Para LeCoq, la tienda de indumentaria deportiva, irán Mike y Reinner, ya que quieren musculosos. Para el perfume Journey Escape, designamos a Louis, aprovecha esta oportunidad, te vendrá bien, van a poner la publicidad en la avenida de las Camelias, hay mucho tránsito allí, ayudará mucho a tu imagen, las tomas se harán en su empresa, ya te daremos los detalles. Para la Fashion Week – Eren notó lo tenso que estaban todos – los seleccionados serán: Jean, Marco y Moblit. Preparen las valijas, vamos a tener muchos ensayos hasta que viajemos en diez días. En cuanto a ti Gunter, te toca la campaña Clarissa. ¿Está todo claro?

Todos asintieron y se felicitaron mutuamente.

-: Aún quedan cinco campañas de menor envergadura – se sumó Farlan – Levi ya les hablará al respecto, así que solo queda celebrar por una temporada llena de éxitos – Sacaron un champagne y sirvieron las respectivas copas para brindar.

-: No nos olvidemos de la incorporación de Nere, el nuevo talento de Levioza – agregó Levi antes de que las copas chocaran entre sí.

-: Estoy muy feliz de ser parte del equipo, por favor, cuiden de mí – agregó el castaño y luego de que le palmearon la espalda y lo despeinaron, tomaron un largo sorbo burbujeante.

-0-

Eren se convirtió en una parte fundamental de la empresa, en pocos días ya organizaba las herramientas de Connie, ayudaba a sus compañeros con el maquillaje y la vestimenta, y sobre todo estaba encima de Farlan quien agradecía que alguien tuviera más de dos dedos de frente para organizar las facturas, hacer entregas, llevar papeles a sellarse en el municipio e imprimir y sacar las copias necesarias para tener todo en regla. Eso sin mencionar que todos agradecían muchísimo sus deliciosos cafés.

-: Oh, ahí viene la mucamita – se burlaba Jean lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchara. Eren simplemente lo ignoraba de lleno y esa actitud es la que sacaba de quicio al otro modelo.

El semi rubio salió de su casa a correr como hacia todas las noches. El parque estaba algo solitario porque ya empezaba a sentirse las primeras heladas del cambio de estación. Pero eso era justamente lo que Jean adoraba, el frío golpeando su rostro. Corrió entre la arboleda, tenía un buzo mangas largas gris melange, en conjunto con unos sweet pants y las zapatillas de running. Ya había empezado a sudar un poco cuando sintió pasos cerca. Se detuvo trotando para no cortar el ejercicio y miró un poco alrededor, pero no prestó importancia y siguió su camino.

Tropezó contra algo que no llegó a ver y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se giró rápidamente cuando una sombra se le vino encima, un tipo alto con un pasamontañas en el rostro, se asustó e intentó defenderse, pero el tipo se le subió encima y sin decirle nada comenzó a golpearlo rudamente en el rostro. Tenía guantes y apenas si le dio tiempo a defenderse, con una piedra que llegó a tomar intentó pegarle, pero el atacante era ágil y le bloqueó el brazo. Luego se puso de pie y lo pateó de lleno en la cara nuevamente. Jean gritó dolorido al sentir la sangre saltándole de la nariz.

El atacante se fue corriendo y lo dejó tirado tiritando de dolor.

-0-

Levi y Farlan estaban a su lado en el hospital de la zona. Tenía el rostro vendado y una mano.

-: No entiendo… no entiendo… - decía Jean asustado mientras Farlan acariciaba su espalda para reconfortarlo – No quiso robarme, ni hizo nada más, solo golpearme.

-: Vaya a saber lo que se les cruza por la cabeza a los maleantes, tal vez algún ruido lo alertó. Como sea, vamos a llevarte a casa, ¿puedes llamar a algún amigo o algo? Si no nos quedaremos contigo – le dijo Levi preocupado.

-: No se preocupen, mi madre está en casa, y mi hermano está en camino.

-: Bien, te llevaremos a tu casa – decidió Farlan.

-0-

-: Maldita sea… - dijo Levi mirando por el amplio ventanal.

-: Levi-san, su café – dijo Eren acercándose solícito - ¿Sucede algo?

-: Es Jean, fue atacado anoche.

-: ¡¿QUEEE?! ¿Él está bien? – dijo el joven shockeado.

-: Más o menos, está un poco asustado, ¿y quién no lo estaría? Atacado por la espalda, lo han golpeado bastante. Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, le han dejado la cara marcada, en esas condiciones será imposible que viaje al Fashion Week. ¡Y sólo faltando un día! ¡Mierda! Tendré que hacer algunas llamadas, esto va a salirnos caro…

-: Mmm… disculpe Levi-san, no quisiera incordiarlo, pero… bueno, yo estuve aprendiendo todas las rutinas de los muchachos, en caso de que no consiguiera otra persona… bueno, solo quiero que sepa que puede contar conmigo – le dijo mirándolo suplicante. Levi lo observó serio algunos segundos.

-: Es un evento demasiado importante, Nere, no es tan sencillo como solo ensayar.

-: Lo haré gratis, yo… yo solo quiero ayudar, por favor… confíe en mí…

-: No entiendes, no es por el dinero es que… mira, deja que lo hable con Farlan, es la primera vez que piden nuestra presencia en ese evento y no podemos permitirnos ningún error…

-: Está bien, no quiero presionarlo, solo que sepa que estaré disponible si deciden usarme. Permiso.

Levi lo miró retirarse y suspiró pesado. ¿Cómo haría para conseguir a otro profesional en menos de 24 horas?

-0-

El celular retumbó, como siempre esperó paciente hasta el último timbrazo y atendió.

-: ¿Nere? Haz tus maletas, mocoso, no te olvides tu pasaporte y tus documentos, sé puntual, a las seis nos reuniremos en la empresa.

-: Por supuesto Levi-san… allí estaré…

.

By Luna de Acero… impaktada…


End file.
